Me My Preppy and My Nerdy Friends Valentines Day
by doubletime twins
Summary: ridgeway is holding a school dance on valentines day, carly is excited about it, but neither sam or freddie have dates, and neither o them want to go, will carly convice them to go, or will they end up spending another valentines day alone, seddie, icarly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, Ashley here, here's a story for ya'll..I'm quite by myself down here, except for my imaginary alien grr. So now on with the story**

"wake up" Carly said shaking a sleeping Sam

"no, I don't wanna" Sam pulled out of Carly's grip and rolled over

"but Sam,"

"what" Sam asked sitting up somewhat

"it's valentines day, and you still have to get a date for the dance tonight"

Sam sat up, yawned and stretched then said "I don't wanna go and besides like everyone already has a date"

"Freddie doesn't"

"and…what does that have to do with me" Sam asked getting up and walking to the kitchen

"you could go with him…just as friends"

"Carly, I already told you, I don't wanna go, it's gonna be all mushy and stuff"

"whatever, come on, get ready for school, and you will get a date, and we are going dress shopping after school" Carly said hitting the elevator button

"please don't tell me your gonna make me try everything on, you know how much I hate trying on dress after dress after dress"

"oh come on, it will be fun, and either way your not backing out of this, you promised you would go" _(this reminds me of someone, I wonder who the small pixie like girl with spiky black hair could be…)_before Sam could say anymore the elevator doors closed

"this is going to be torture" Sam lazily walked off to the bathroom to get dressed for school..

Later that day, like right before school starts

Carly skipped into school, wearing a pink shirt, jean skirt and a pink headband with red hearts, obviously overjoyed because it was valentines day. she had and exact matching outfit for me, which I had no choice but to wear As we walked she was handing out valentines to her teachers and other people she knew, I already got mine. It was a huge plate of ham and a little stuffed ham that sings and dances.

"happy valentines day Freddie" Carly sang, yes sang, as she handed Freddie a book. The book was a photo album, it had all the pictures we took since we started icarly, it was a really thick book.

"you to Carly" Freddie said back, handing Carly a small little box, Carly opened t and inside there was a heart necklace and on it said icarly

"thanks Freddie I love it" she gave Freddie a quick hug, then skipped off again to hand out the rest of her valentines

"oh, here Freddie" Sam handed Freddie a framed picture, it was all of there favorite pictures, well pictures, it was a mix of there favorite pictures all into one

"thanks Sam," Freddie stuck the picture in his locker, shut it and walked away, once Sam noticed she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around "what don't I get a present, aren't I good enough, I got you a present, or am I just something to take up space in your life, you know what, whatever, I don't care, later dorkwad" and Sam s stormed away before Freddie could say anything

**That's it, I'm leaving you guys there,….ha-ha, anyway………. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, for another chapter, ha, take that evil seddie haters, anyway moving on, we have a lot to finish.**

Freddie sat through is third period class, algebra, barley paying attention. Which as very rare, he was normally on the edge of his seat copying down as much as his hands would write. Sam was mad at him for not getting her a present, he was gonna but didn't have the guts to do it.

'why couldn't I have just asked her to the dance' Freddie though to himself 'I'm so stupid, she looked so pretty today, gus are probably swarming her, she probably has been asked to the dance already. No, Freddie stop thinking that, you still might have your chance, een if we only go as friends, alright, I'll aske her out after lunch, but sometime before sixth period gym, she might murder me in gym'

The bell rang and Freddie was the first one out of the room, practically running through crowds of people, he stopped at one on the vending machines and bought a fat cake, then turned and ran down the stairs to find Sam uselessly rummaging thrugh her locker

"hey Sam' he said walking up to her, she looked over but didn't say anything, Freddie stood there waiting for her to say something, the tension between them was a cross between anger and akwardness**(in case anyone is confused, it's only febuary and they kissed back in January, so it's still kinda akward between them)**. Finally Sam couldn't take it anymore and said "is there something you want, because right now I'm busy, so if your done talking to me you can leave"

Freddie looked at her slightly confused "I jusat wanted to know what your doing"

"I'm looking for a fat cake, I thought I had one in here, but now I can't find it"

Freddie pulled the fat cake out from behind him and said "here, I thought you might want this" he handed her the fat cake, she took it from his hands, looked up at him, then slammed her locker and wallked away. 'I'll never understand her' Freddie thought to himself as he headed for fourth period, scince, the only class where him, Carly and Sam were all split up.

**I was gonna end it here, but, I is bored, so I continue**

Science seemed to drag on forever, it seemed like a never ending ticking bomb, you just waiting for it to blow, but every time you look at it, it's like the time never changed. Freddie didn't get any work done because of how confused he was, plus the teacher was a scary sight, all dressed uup in a hideous pink dress, bright pink make up and a headband wih heart antennas.

Finally the class was over, next was the hour long activity period before lunch, him Carly and Sam had it together, but Carly leaves after half an hour to go to band practice. Freddie decided t ask Sam to the dance he got there, he sw Carly and Sam already seated in the back, Sam looked miserable while Carly looked over joyed. There was an empty seat in front of them so I went and sat down.

"hi Freddie, I'm so excited the dance is tonight, I hope you can make it,I already saw the design for the gym, it's gonna be so cool, abd Sam your going no matter what" Carly rambled on like tarien **I have no clue how to spell that really hyper girl's name) **would, pointing her finger at Sam when she said the last part

"Carly, I don't wanna go, I don't even have a date, and everyone has a date, even gibby and germy have dates," Sam complained

"Freddie do you have a date" Carly asked

"no" Freddie replied plainly, rolling his pencil acroos the desk.

"there Sam, you can go with Freddie, see roblem solved"

"seriously Carly, I think all the gushy mushy valentines day crap has gotten to your head, you should really take a nap" Sam said

"whatever Sam, but wither way you are going tonight, and there is no way your getting out of this!" and with that Carly got up and walked to talk to some other people

"so, if your not going to the dance, what do you plan on doing tonight" Freddie asked Sam, tracing the lines on his notebook

"probably watch the tv with spencer, but there is most likely going to be mushy stuff on tonight, so I'll probably go to the studio and watch videos online" Sam answerd

"lucky, my mom is probably gonna have me watch any mushy show tha's rated under pg. then she will probably have me call every family member of mine to witsh them a happy valentines day"

""this is going to be a horrible night" Sam slammed her head down against the desk

'this is it Freddie, just ask her' Freddie thought to himself, "hey Sam, we could, you know go to the dance together, but just as friends, and you could eat the whole time, and I could talk to people" it was awkwardly silent as Freddie waiting for an answer

Finally Sam opened her mouth and said "Freddie…..

**HA, NOW I'M ENDING IT, COME BACK LATER THOUGH FOR THE NEXT Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, sorry for the wait, I kinda forgot that this story wasn't finished, anyway, on whith it**

"…**.I..I don't know what to say" Sam stuttered**

"**Sam, if you don't wanna go it's okay-" I started but Sam cut me off "no, I wanna go, it's just, I never expected you to ask, I thought you would end up to scared to ask and think I would turn you down"**

"**so you wanna go"**

"**yeah" Sam looked excited**

"**SAMANDFREDDIE ARE GOING TO THE DANCE TOGETHER" Carly's voice screamed throughout the classroom, everyone turned and stared**

"**this is really weird, I'm leaving," Sam whispered and started to walk toward the door, I grabbed her arm and whispered "where are you going"**

"**somewhere where I won't be stared at" I knew Sam hated being the canter of attention, so I let her go. I talked with some kids from the a/v club and Carly before she had to leave. Lunch finally rolled around and I found Sam was already in line. I walked over to get in line and soon Carly was line to. I got pizza, pinapple and water then headed to were we always sat, Sam was already there, her food almost gone already**

**I sat down across from Sam and she asked "why did you ask me to the dance anyway"**

"**well you looked kinda sad that you didn't have anyone to go with to the dance" okay that was almost a good coverup for the real reason.**

"**oh" did she just look sad, like she was expecting some other answer " I thought it was because…." she trailed off when Carly came and sat down next to her 'hi guys I'm still so excited, Sam do you want these I'm not that hungary, I'll probably eat later" she said so fast it was hard to understand, then sat a handful of fries on Sam's tray**

"**thanks carls" Sam aste some of the fries**

"**okay well I gotta go, I'l see you later" Carly got up and skipped out of the caffeteria, she was turning into a valentines day nutcase**

"**soo… Sam, you look nice today" **

"**umm, thanks" she said back**

"**so, what were you saying before Carly sat down"**

"**listen Sam, I really like you, I've been saying I'm in love with Carly all the time, to get your attention"**

**Sam looked shocked, but happy, like when some one gave her a pound of ham **


End file.
